


Tumblr Ficlets

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to compile all of my Tumblr prompts into one place. This will be updated as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick H2OVanoss for you peeps.

Jonathan was pretty sure it was negative 30 degrees outside and his face was frozen solid. Evan, the asshole, looked like he was born in the snow, like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. 

Jonathan couldn't feel his fingers. 

They were visiting Evan's family for Christmas, and Evan had the bright idea of teaching Jonathan how to ice skate. He's fallen at least a dozen times, but it was nice to hold on to his boyfriend's hand and glide across the ice. 

Once they got back to his parent's house, Jonathan settled down in front of the fire, thawing his hands and face. Evan sat behind him, his legs on either side and his arms wrapped securely around his waist. He snuggled his face into Jon's neck and his cold nose made him flinch. 

"Christ, Evan. I'm trying to warm up here." He said. Evan just kissed his neck in response. 

"Did you have fun today?" Jonathan knew why he was asking. Evan loved the ice and he had wanted to share something so personal with Jonathan. It made his heart swell. 

"Despite the fact that I can't feel my ass, yes I did." He placed his now warm hands on Evan's. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Evan hummed. "You're welcome. Thank you for coming. Even if you bitched the whole time." He said playfully.

Jon laughed. "Whatever, bitch. Obviously hockey is not my sport. But I could watch you skate all day. It was pretty sexy."

Evan coughed, blushing. Although his parents weren't home at the moment, he grew up in this house and still felt like a teenager whenever he was there. "Hey, wanna make hot chocolate?"

"Of course!" Jonathan shot up out of Evan's arms. "I'm always a slut for hot chocolate!"

Evan groaned. "What did I tell you about following internet memes?" Jon winked and raced off to the kitchen. 

Evan was right behind him and grabbed the hot chocolate mix while Jonathan placed two mugs on the counter. 

And then, to Evan, the unthinkable happened. Jonathan, whistling like he wasn't about to commit a heinous crime, took the mugs and filled them with water. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan yelled, aghast. Jonathan stopped and turned, confused. 

"Making hot chocolate?" And if Evan wasn't so horrified, he would've thought the raised eyebrow was adorable. 

"With water? You...you...Neanderthal!"

"Neanderthal? How else do you make hot chocolate then?" Jon set the mugs down and crossed his arms. 

"With milk! Like normal people!" How could Jonathan not know this?

"Milk?" Jonathan repeated loudly. "Who the fuck makes hot chocolate with milk?"

Evan threw his hands up. "Every fucking body!"

"There's no way! I've been making it this way my entire life! Everyone I know makes it with water. It's your weird Canadian ways!" Jonathan pointed a finger at him accusingly. 

"It has nothing to do with being Canadian!" Evan said, exasperated. "Look, how about a compromise? I'll try it your way, and you can try it my way. Then we'll see which way is better."

Jonathan looked contemplative for a moment before nodding his head. "Deal." 

So they went about making the hot chocolate their way, so they could give it to the other. They sat down at the table, mugs clutched in their hands. 

"Okay, on the count of three...one...two...three." And they both took a large drink of their respective cups. 

"It tastes the fucking same." Jonathan said after a minute. Evan didn't think his jaw could go any lower. 

"You're fucking joking right? That is a fucking classic. This is fucking watered down chocolate." He gestured to his own mug. 

"No way, bitch. You're taste buds are probably all screwed to..." He stopped suddenly, his face scrunched up in pain. 

Evan was concerned and placed a hand on his arm. "Jonathan? You okay?"

Jon could barely shake his head before he was running out of the room. In the process, he knocked the steaming mug of hot chocolate directly into Evan's lap. 

"Son of a bitch!" He jumped up, hot liquid burning through the crotch of his jeans. He grabbed a towel and tried to dry himself off but the pain lingered. 

At the moment though, Evan was more worried about what happened to Jon. He ran after him and saw the bathroom door shut. He knocked gently. "What happened, babe?"

Jonathan didn't answer for a few minutes. "I think I might be lactose intolerant." He finally admitted. 

"Lactose intol... But you barely had any of the milk?"

"Apparently it doesn't fucking matter." Jon was groaning in obvious pain. 

"How did you not know you were lactose intolerant?" 

"I don't fucking know! I never drink milk and I hate cheese and I just don't know, okay?" The toilet flushed and the door opened to reveal the red faced man. 

Evan gathered him into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." Jon said into his chest. "Fuck, I didn't even know." 

"Well you spilled yours all over my lap so if you want we can share mine." Evan suggested, pulling him back to the kitchen. 

"I thought you didn't like it?" 

"I like you." Evan shrugged with a smile. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking gay."

"This would be really awkward if I wasn't." Evan laughed. He glanced down at his jeans. "Also, you burned the goods, so you have some making up to do." 

Jonathan gave him a sly grin, and it took everything Evan stood for to not throw him over his shoulder and run to his childhood bedroom. 

And naturally, Jon knew exactly what he was thinking, as the next thing he knew, Evan had his arms full of the other man. Jon nibbled on his ear. "Just do it." 

Internet memes should not turn him on. They just shouldn't. But anything that came from Jonathan's mouth just had that affect on him. 

He did what he was told and their hot chocolate remained forgotten on the table.


	2. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Minicat for your hearts.

A small knock on his door interrupted Mini's laughter at Brock's latest pun. 

"Hold on, boys. I'll be right back." He said into his mic. Brian was quick to mimic the Terminator and Mini shook his head before removing the headphones. 

He opened his door to reveal his mother, who stood there with a hand on her hip. 

"Mom, what's up? I'm recording."

She pursed her lips, just as she always did when he mentioned YouTube. He knew she supported him, but he also knew that she really didn't think anything would come from playing video games and posting videos all day. 

"Craig, honey, I know you're making your videos, but I really want to see you doing something this summer. I want to see you out and about, not just sitting in your room playing video games with your friends." She said. 

"But I enjoy playing video games with my friends." Mini insisted. Who wanted to go outside when inside was so nice? And air conditioned? 

"Craig, there's a summer camp that is looking for counselors. Mrs. Warner is sending her children, but they might have to cancel if they don't hire people. I want you to do it."

Mini's jaw dropped. Summer camp? "But Mom! What about my channel?"

"I'll buy you a wifi hotspot so you can post your videos while you're there. I'm sure you have plenty of material saved, judging by how much you play." She raised her eyebrow. "And I've already talked to Tyler's mother about it and he will be going as well."

There was one consolation to this horrifying situation. At least he'd have his boyfriend. "You're really going to make me do this?" 

She nodded. "Yes I am. You're eighteen, Craig. And I know how much you love your channel, and I'm very proud of you. I am. But you need to get out in the world. You graduated a week ago, and I've only seen you leave this house once." 

And it had been to go to Evan's house for a graduation party, where they played more video games. 

"Why don't you ask your other friends as well? You can make it a summer for all of you to enjoy." She handed him a piece of paper with a phone number written on it in her neat handwriting. Next to the number was the name, Mr. Sark. 

"That's who you need to call to confirm that you'll be working there." 

Mini sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fun, Craig. Chin up."

He went back to his computer and once he got his headset back on, screamed into the microphone. 

"What the hell was that?" Evan asked. 

"My mom is making me become a counselor at a summer camp. And all of you fuckers are coming with me." The response was immediate, and loud. 

"No fucking way."

"But that's outside."

"That's real funny, Miniladd."

"It's not a joke. If Tyler and I have to go, then so do you pieces of shit." Mini told them. 

"Hold on, what do you mean if I have to go?" Tyler asked loudly. 

"Oh I guess your mom didn't tell you, babe. My mom called yours and suggested it." 

"God fucking dammit!" Tyler yelled. "That is not how I wanted to spend my summer!"

"Trust me, I'm right there with you." Mini scratched the stubble on his chin. "And you guys know that once my mom gets going, there's no stopping her. I bet she's already on the phone with Marcel's mom." 

"No, no, no, no," Marcel said quickly and Mini heard him kick away from his desk. "Mom! Don't you dare answer that phone! Mom! I said don't! No!" They heard the door slam and he was back. "Goddammit. Guess I'm going to camp, boys."

Mini managed to convince the rest of the group and took time to call Mr. Sark. He informed him that he had 10 counselors "Ready for duty, sir!"

"Thank god! The last counselor I had just quit this morning and I have 50 boys to corral. Thanks kid." He gave him the details of the job, and told him to arrive at the campsite a week from tomorrow. He also said that he would allot some time for them to spend posting their videos when Mini mentioned it. "You guys really are saving my camp."

Mini and the guys spent that last week editing and queuing videos. Tyler spent most of the time sitting on Mini's floor with his laptop in his lap, stealing kisses occasionally and passing out with his head on Mini's bean bag chair. 

They would be at the camp for 2 weeks, and Mini was actually starting to get a little excited. It was going to be two weeks of hanging out with his best friends and his boyfriend. Sure, they had to watch 5 little kids each and every day and make sure they were entertained, but that was easy. 

Or so Mini thought. 

By the end of the first day, Mini collapsed on his bed, face first into his pillow. He groaned, his eyes shut tight. He had finally gotten his little gremlins to sleep after hours of them bouncing and screaming. He knew they were just excited for their first day of camp, but holy shit 9 year olds were hyper! 

There was a whistle from outside of the cabin, and Mini's eyes shot open. 

"Oh, Miniladd!" Tyler was whispering through the screen. 

Mini got up with a push and walked to the door of his cabin. He looked back at the sleeping kids and carefully opened the creaking door as quietly as he could. 

Tyler was waiting on the porch, flashlight shining and a grin on his face. 

"Wanna go sneak into the woods and make out?"

Mini rolled his eyes and huffed. "We can't just leave the kids, Tyler."

"Sure we can. They're all sleeping." Tyler stepped into his space and bent down to nibble his ear. "Come on, Craig." 

Mini shivered, even though it was hot and humid outside. It was 10pm for Christ sake. 

"Okay fine." He said finally and Tyler grabbed his hand before pulling him off into the woods. 

They ended up sneaking off most nights, finding the same fallen tree in the woods and straddling it, facing each other. Tyler would grab Mini's face and lightly place kisses all over it before settling on his lips. Mini blushed at the ministrations, amazed at how gentle this giant man could be. 

After a day of swimming and water sports, his kids fell asleep almost immediately. Tyler was already waiting for him, sitting on the stairs of the cabin and playing Candy Crush on his phone. 

"That was the quickest that they've ever fallen asleep." Mini lamented, grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him up. "Good thing too, because all I've been thinking about is you in a swimsuit today." 

Tyler raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That right?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't see me staring at you. I saw your smirk!" Mini pointed accusingly. 

Tyler stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hands settling on his ass. Mini gasped when he gave it a tight squeeze. 

"Maybe I was just thinking about how good you look without a swimsuit." He said, voice deep. 

"There are children around, Tyler." Mini squeaked. 

Tyler laughed. "You started it. Come on." He let him go and the two headed towards their spot. It wasn't terribly deep in the woods. They couldn't be seen by the camp for sure, but they weren't far enough away that they couldn't get back quickly if they needed to. 

It was a quiet night and for the first time, Mini legitimately felt uneasy. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and goosebumps erupted on his arms. 

He tugged Tyler's hand and pulled him to a stop. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"It feels like we're being watched." Mini said, eyes laser focused on their dark surroundings. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Mini. There's no one out here."

But as he said it, there was a peal of maniacal laughter coming from the trees. Mini latched on to Tyler and tried to pinpoint the direction it had come from. 

"What the fuck?" Tyler held Mini close and squinted into the darkness. The laugh sounded again. 

"It got closer!" Mini was shaking. He didn't want to die. 

The voice now was humming and it was the creepiest thing he had ever heard in his life. It was coming from all directions, and Mini felt his skin crawl with dread. 

From the trees emerged a figure in dark clothes and a hockey mask. Clutched in his hand was a dark stained machete. 

"I'm gonna get you!" The person said with a musical lilt. 

"Tyler!" Mini cried and with that, Tyler had shot off through the trees, pulling Mini behind him. 

The figure followed them, his laugh haunting them. 

It took a second to realize that Tyler was leading them back towards camp. 

"Tyler! The kids!" Mini yelled. "We can't lead him to the kids!"

Tyler cursed under his breath and took a sharp turn. Mini nearly lost his balance from the sudden change in direction but he managed to stay on his feet. Tyler had longer legs than him, and by the time they reached the lake and no longer heard their pursuer, Mini was out of breath and gasping.

He bent over and Tyler rubbed his back soothingly, his eyes never leaving the tree line. 

"Who...the...fuck...was that?" He asked between breaths. 

"I have no fucking idea." Mini could tell that Tyler was scared. Fuck, Mini was goddamn terrified. How were they going to get out of this alive?

He thought about his friends, and how he was sure he'd never see them again. No one knew that they weren't sleeping soundly in their cabins. 

"I'm gonna call Evan." Tyler said, pulling out his phone. He placed the call and put the phone to his ear. Suddenly, the pair heard the distinct ringing of a phone from the forest. 

"Oh my god! Tyler, it got Evan!" Mini yelled frantically.

Tyler looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. 

A branch snapped. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The machete wielding man came out from the tree line and Tyler pushed Mini behind him. They had no where to escape. The water was at their backs and if they ran to the side, their attacker could easily cut them off. 

"Get the fuck away from us!" Tyler yelled. 

It was then that Mini heard laughing. It wasn't the creepy laughing that had sent them running to begin with, but deep boisterous laughing that Mini recognized immediately. 

He stepped from behind Tyler, fury raging in his eyes. "Evan fucking Fong. Get your goddamn ass out here right now!" 

The laughter increased, this time joined by the high pitched giggle of Jonathan's. 

The attacker reached up to remove his mask and Jonathan grinned back at them, toothy and hella proud of himself. Evan walked out of the woods, face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tyler growled. 

"You should've seen your faces!" Evan wheezed. 

"Why the hell would you do that to us?" Mini scolded. "We thought we were going to die!"

"Cause your punk asses kept sneaking out every night and we wanted to fuck with you." Jonathan supplied. 

"Where the fuck did you get the machete?" Tyler asked, his voice still thick with anger. 

"Sark." Evan said, laughter finally dying down. "You guys aren't very sneaky. Everyone knows. Nogla started a bet to see how long it'd be before you got caught, but we thought this would be better."

"Right, cause us sneaking out to make out is better than catching you with your hands down each other's pants!" Tyler spat at his friends and that was news to Mini. Evan and Jonathan?

Evan was visibly blushing and Jonathan's hand was rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You saw that?" Evan mumbled. 

"Yes, you fucking dunce. You guys were behind the mess hall where anyone could see your dumb asses. You're just lucky it was me and kept the kids away!" Tyler said. Mini placed his hands on Tyler's back to calm him down. It seemed to work because he sighed. "This was fucked up guys."

"It was still funny." Evan shrugged. "The guys are waiting back at camp to watch the video." He grabbed Jonathan's hand and ran back through the forest. Mini didn't even notice the small camera in Evan's hand. 

"You recorded it?!" Tyler's rage was back, and he shot off after the pair. 

Mini was still slightly shaken from the experience and almost cried when he realized he was alone. But suddenly Tyler was back by his side, arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on. We can get back at them by telling everyone that they're super gay together." Mini just laughed and followed his boyfriend back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals 
> 
> -Dani


	3. I was Aiming for the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: “i want to blame my young child from accidentally breaking your window with a baseball, but it was actually in fact me, and I was aiming for your roof I am sorry” for H2OVanoss

The resounding crash made Evan flinch.

Fuck.

“Dad!” His son looked up at him in shock.

“I was aiming for the roof…” Evan mumbled, eyes glued to the shattered window of his new neighbor’s upstairs window. His hot new neighbor’s window. All he wanted was an excuse to talk to the man. Well he got that…plus damages. Goddammit.

As if on cue, blue eyes and shaggy brown hair appeared at the window, eyebrow raised and a baseball in his hand.

Fuck his life.

He ushered his son inside of their own home amid his protests. It certainly didn’t stop the young boy from taking a perch beside the window and curiously looking out.

Evan rolled his eyes and sheepishly walked to the neighbor’s house. He knocked, and the man answered automatically.

Evan immediately panicked. The blue eyes were drawing him in and not letting go. “My son…his aim. I mean…kids, right? I’m real sorry and of course I’ll pay for everything.” He was babbling. Why was he babbling?

The other man laughed and Evan was enraptured. He’d never heard anything like it.

The man extended his hand. “I’m Jonathan. Just moved in. But I’m sure you know that, seeing as how you’re always staring at me.”

Evan blushed lightly but shook his hand. “Um, yeah. Well it’s nice to finally meet you. Sorry for the staring. Curiosity and what not. I’m Evan.”

“Well, Evan, what do you say we discuss damages over dinner tonight?” Jonathan grinned confidently.

“Dinner? Yes. Sure. Sound great. I’ll just have to get a sitter for my son, Michael. My son is Michael…” He was doing it again. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Jonathan chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight at 7 then.”

Evan nodded, afraid to open his mouth in case another spout of word vomit decided to leave his lips. Jonathan waved lightly and closed the door.

Evan felt like he was walking on air.

Later that night in the dark of Evan’s bedroom, long after the sitter had gone and Michael had fallen fast asleep in his bed, did Evan tell Jonathan the truth.

Jonathan kissed him long and slow. “I know.”

“I was aiming for the roof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals 
> 
> -Dani


	4. Furry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: “Delirious has a chinchilla or bunny but pretends to have a pitbull so that the crew doesn’t call him ‘girly’ but he accidentally tells them during a recording session and all they want is to see his pet and he shows them over Skype and they see his face”

Delirious had a problem. Well, it wasn't so much his problem as it was a problem with how the world perceived people like him; grown men who preferred fluffy adorable animals of the smaller variety. 

When asked if he had any pets, Delirious panicked and had told everyone he owned a pitbull. 

Sure, Teddy could get a little mean sometimes and tried to bite his hand when he changed his water, but he was certainly no pitbull. 

Delirious often played with his bunny snuggled sleepily in his lap. He would stroke his ears and smile before going back into his crazy persona and blowing people the fuck up. 

Sometimes, Teddy would get too disturbed by his loud laugh or sudden jolts and would jump off of his lap before heading into his cage and curling up into his hut. Delirious had no problem with leaving the cage open so that Teddy was free to hop around the room to his little heart's content. 

Delirious loved the hell out of his furry baby but didn't think his friends would understand. And he was too far into the lie now to come clean about it. 

He was playing with the guys one day, absentmindedly petting Teddy and thinking about how the poor bunny was out of food. Delirious didn't even have any carrots or lettuce to give him. Hell, he didn't have food for his damn self. 

"I'm gonna have to call it for today, guys." He told them. 

"No way! You just got here, Jonathan!" Evan exclaimed, and Delirious smiled (as usual) at the fact that only Evan called him by his real name during sessions.

"What could be so fucking important that you have to leave right this second?" Wildcat asked. 

And maybe Delirious was still thinking about the way his name sounded coming from Evan's lips because he responded, "I have to get bunny food."

He regretted it the second it left his mouth. 

"Did he just say bunny?" Wildcat asked. 

"No!" He laughed nervously. 

"I definitely heard bunny." Moo supplied. 

"You're supposed to be my friend, Moo! I said I need to buy funny food." It was a shitty excuse and he knew it wouldn't fool them. So he braced himself for the inevitable teasing. 

"Delirious, I demand to see your bunny right fucking now." Marcel said sternly.

"I don't have a fucking bunny!" He yelled. He needed them to change the topic and briefly considered just dropping out of the call. 

"Jonathan," and Delirious knew he wouldn't be able to resist Evan. "I think you need to show us your bunny." 

"Fine!" He shouted as he turned on his camera. He was frustrated by their insistence and didn't think about the fact that he was showing them his face for the very first time. Instead, he held up Teddy and said: "Are you assholes fucking happy now?"

When his eyes caught his reflection on the screen, they grew wide and panicked as he realized what he'd done. He fumbled for the mouse, nearly dropping Teddy in the process, and clicked the camera back off. 

He closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself. That was not how he had wanted to do this. 

"Uh...Delirious?" Mini started to say but Evan cut him off. 

"Jonathan, are you okay?" And of course the first thing Evan would ask about is his well being. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"No one is judging you, dude." Wildcat assured him. 

"Yeah, man. How come ye didn't tell us that ye were hot?" Nogla exclaimed. 

"I'm not hot. Not compared to you guys." Delirious flushed. "And I'm certainly not as great as you all are."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Evan sounded angry. "You're fucking H2O Delirious, one of the best Youtubers out there! You're amazing. And yes, you are fucking hot. Don't sell yourself short, Jon."

"Thanks...I guess." He cuddled his bunny, embarrassed by the compliments. 

"Yeah, yeah. Now that we've seen your beautiful face, can I please see the fucking bunny?" Marcel yelled. "You moved it too fast and I couldn't see how cute he is."

Delirious opened the camera, still a little self conscious, and again held up Teddy. 

While the others cooed over the bunny, Delirious noticed that Evan's eyes never left his.


	5. High School Minicat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tyler is a jock and Craig is a nerd. One day Tyler sees Craig getting bullied in the hallway, and he steps in to save him. From that day on, Tyler protects Craig and acts like a body guard. He starts getting feelings for Craig, and asks him out"

For as long as Tyler had been a jock, he didn't necessarily figure himself a part of that group. 

Yes, he was loud and blunt, obscene at times, and more than a little obnoxious, but he was kind hearted, and honestly a giant teddy bear. 

You would never hear him admit it though. 

Not to say that all jocks are spiteful. In fact, his best friend was a jock, and Tyler was pretty sure that Evan was the nicest and most well meaning guy he knew. 

He didn't consider the other guys his friends; they were merely teammates and he typically avoided them. And while he hadn't openly seen any instance of it himself, he knew that they mercilessly teased and harassed specific circles within the school. 

It was a Tuesday, Tyler remember specifically, when he finally saw the bullying. There was three of them, and he recognized them immediately. They were surrounded a boy who had curly blond hair and glasses on his face. 

Tyler had seen him around, he was sure, but he had no idea what his name was.  
The kid wasn't exactly short, but the three guys towered over him, jabbing fingers in his direction and spouting insults in his face. The kid looked hunched in on himself, like he realized that he was outnumbered and standing up for himself may lead to more physical avenues of torture. 

Tyler felt this overwhelming need to protect this boy, to make sure that these asswipes never bother him or anyone else again. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouted as he drew himself up to his full height. He was 6'5" and knew how intimidating he looked. Also, these guys knew him as the star center, and damn well knew that he was not to be messed with. 

They turned and their eyes widened slightly with confusion, as if they thought it was odd that their teammate would defend the tiny nerd. 

"Wildcat, we were just talking to..."

"Tell it to someone who fucking believe your bullshit, Smith." Tyler growled. "Get the fuck out of here. Bother him again, and you be answering to me."

They heard the threat in his voice, and saw the promise in his eyes. Their own eyes downcast, the three thugs scampered down the hallway. 

"You didn't have to do that. I could've handled it." The boy said, turning to him and fixing him with a raised brow. 

Tyler scoffed. "Right. You were handling it."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "Look, I appreciate whatever the hell that was, but I don't need a big, bad, bodyguard, Tyler. Thanks but no thanks."

Tyler was surprised that he knew his name, and immensely guilty that he didn't return the favor. 

"Who said anything about being a bodyguard? Will you settle for friends?" Tyler extended the invitation. 

The boy opened his mouth to answer just as another boy sidled up to him. He was black, with a shaved head and lean frame. His name is Marcel, he thinks. "This guy bothering you, Miniladd?" And Tyler was being glared at. 

"Oh for fucks sake," and the boy, Miniladd apparently, threw his arms up. "No, Marcel. He isn't. And again, I don't need a fucking bodyguard!" He stomped off, his books clutched tightly to his chest. 

Marcel jabbed a finger in his direction. "I don't know what you're playing at, but Mini doesn't need anymore grief. Especially from you or your boys."

Tyler was taken aback but the protectiveness of the boy, but glad that Miniladd had someone like him as a friend. "You don't know me then, guy. They aren't my boys. We play on the field together and that's the extent of it. And you don't have to worry about me."

He turned on his heel and left the other boy in the hallway. He was late for Biology anyway. 

From that day on, Tyler found every excuse to find Mini and either walk with him in the hallway, or sit with him at lunch. Mini was suspicious of course, but allowed the new arrangement after a few days of grumbling about secret service agents. 

Naturally, Tyler wanted to make sure his threat to the other guys was taken seriously. But as he spent more time with the boy, the more he liked him. He was smart and funny. He was quick witted and wouldn't hesitant to give it as well as Tyler dished it. 

He admired the boy, and maybe had a little bit of a crush. 

One Saturday, after practice and a few weeks after the hallway incident, Tyler called Mini and invited him over to play games with him and Evan. Mini asked if he could bring Marcel, and Tyler grudgingly obliged, knowing that Evan was also bringing a friend that went to the private school up the road. Tyler wasn't crazy about Marcel, but the dude could be funny at times. 

Mini and Evan hit it off immediately, and Tyler tried not to be jealous. He really did. 

Brock was quieter, but his laugh got Tyler's attention more than once and he found himself really enjoying the other guy's company. 

There was a break in their gaming, when Marcel had to take a call(loudly he might add) and walked into the next room. Evan and Brock decided to go order pizza for the group and Evan led him to Tyler's room to use his laptop. 

Which left only Mini and Tyler alone in the room, sitting next to each other on the loveseat. The silence was awkward for the first time. 

"Tyler," Mini started, his eyes cast down at his wringing hands. "I have to know something."

"What is it, Craig?" Mini hesitated when he heard his real name. Tyler learned it from Marcel a few days prior, and was waiting for the right moment to let Mini know that he knew. That he wanted to know everything he could about him. 

"Why do you want me as your friend? You're a jock, one of the most popular guys in school. Up until two weeks ago, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know I existed, let alone knew what my name was. So why me?" 

"Seriously?" Tyler was flabbergasted. How could this amazing person not realize how great he was? Tyler envied him, wished he was more like the boy that was sitting in front of him. Mini was slowly becoming everything to Tyler and he felt the urge to tell him exactly that. "Goddammit, Mini. I could think of 100 reasons why I want you as a friend and 100 more reasons of why I wished you were more. Don't ever think so lowly of yourself. You're right in that I didn't know who you were, and honestly, I regret missing so much time that I could have spent with you. You're fucking amazing, Miniladd. You're so smart, smarter than I could ever be. And you're hilarious. You always have a comeback ready to strike and you don't give a shit what other people think of you. At least not as far as I can tell."

Mini was stunned into silence, his eyes wide and contemplative. Tyler stared back, his chest heaving slightly from the admission. 

"You wish we were something more?" 

Tyler rolled his eyes. Of all the things... "That's not important, Mini. We're talking about you."

"No, it is important." Mini turned his entire body to face Tyler completely. "And I do give a shit what people think. Mainly you."

"Why do you care what I think?" Tyler asked incredulously. 

"Cause I fucking like you, you daft doorknob. And I'm assuming, based on your confession, that you like me as well." Mini placed his hand on Tyler's cheek. "Am I wrong?"

Tyler shook his head and leaned into the touch before closing the distance. Their lips glided together seamlessly, noses bumping as they tried to find their rhythm. Tyler ran his tongue along Mini's bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth. 

Mini's small gasp had him grinning against his lips. 

"So whenever you guys stop making out, can we get back to the game?" Evan said from the doorway, interrupting their moment. 

"Sure thing, Señor Cockblock." Mini was quick on the uptake, as per usual. 

Marcel came back in and simply sighed as he put the puzzle pieces together (Not that it was difficult with their messy hair and swollen lips. Or the fact that they were sitting impossibly close.). 

"Of all the people, Mini, you went for the jock. Delirious is going to be fucking pissed." He said and Mini ruffled Tyler's hair playfully. 

"Not all jocks are bad. And as for Jonathan..." He saw Mini glance in Evan's direction. "I'm thinking he's gonna get over it soon." There was something Tyler didn't know, and he didn't like not being in the loop, especially when it came to his best friend. 

"Hey, Evan? Seen Jon lately?" Mini asked him, and Tyler nearly fell out of his chair at the blushed on Evan's cheeks. He had no idea who this Jonathan was. 

"Who are we talking about?" He asked the room. 

"Evan's new boyfriend." Marcel supplied. "He goes to school with Brock apparently and Brock introduced them. We've been friends with Delirious since we were kids. He doesn't fucking shut up about Evan. That's how we know."

Tyler filed this information away for later.

Right now though, he just wanted to make out with Minladd.

"Hold on, did you just call me a doorknob?"


	6. H2O Delirious the Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this quote from Miniladd:  
> "Delirious is a very, very strange person. Like, there'll be times in the recording session right, where he'll just disappear, like for days. Like we think he's a superhero, right? Cause, logic is like, he'll just disappear out of recording sessions, like there'll be a light in the sky and he just goes and like saves people. No one knows what he looks like. No one knows what he does. I just, I don't know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in this one guys.

Miniladd had described Delirious perfectly. There will be times where Delirious will just disconnect and not talk to them for days. There will be no videos, no tweets, no texts. 

Sometimes, when he does come back, he sounds exhausted, and Evan makes them cut the session short so that Delirious can rest. 

No one knows what he does. 

They've all asked of course. But it was the same response he gave when asked about revealing his face. 

"It's not that great."

Evan disagreed. Evan thought he was the greatest person, his best friend. 

The guys reckoned that he was a superhero, and in his spare time he saved people from jumping off buildings or rescued cats from trees. 

"I bet he's saving an old lady from a purse snatcher right now." Marcel said one day. Delirious was gone again. 

It had been 11 days. Evan was counting. 

"No fucking way." Tyler retorted. "He's definitely kicking a bank robbers ass." 

"I bet he's running into a burning building and saving a baby." Mini added. 

"Or a puppy!" Nogla cheered. 

They did this sometimes, when they missed the crazy man. They missed hearing his laughter, his jokes. Hell, they even missed the way he would take every opportunity to blow them up. 

Evan mainly just missed his Jonathan. 

Evan glanced down at his phone and noticed that he had a missed call from Luke. "That's weird." He mumbled. 

"What's weird, Vanoss?" Lui asked. 

"Luke just called me." He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Cartoonz? What does he want?" Tyler asked. 

"Maybe it's about Delirious?" Mini reasoned. 

The phone lit up in his hand. He was calling again. It must be important. 

"Hold on guys, he's calling again." He didn't bother muting the Skype call before answering the phone. "Hey, Luke, what's up man?"

He heard a sniffle, and a squeak. "Luke? What's wrong?"

"Evan," his voice was hoarse and he sounded like he's been crying. "Jon... I'm so sorry I have to tell you this..."

Evan didn't want to hear anymore. This isn't real. 

"...the burns...they were too bad. They couldn't save him. I couldn't save him." Luke was saying. "I told him...I told him not to go. He didn't listen to me." 

"No..." Evan choked out. "No, no, no, no. You're lying. There's no way...he can't be...why..."

And Luke told him everything. He told him how Jonathan had been a firefighter for 10 years, applying as soon as he was out of high school. He told him how Jonathan would constantly risk his life to save people. How he would be the first person to run into a building. The first person to forgo safety concerns as long as people survived. 

He told him how eight days ago, after three eighteen hour shifts in a row, Jonathan ran into a collapsing apartment complex and saved two children before the fire got to him. 

Luke told him how Jonathan survived eight days in the ICU with third degree burns covering 85% of his body before succumbing to his injuries. 

How his last words were, "Tell Evan that I'm sorry."

Tears flowed freely and landed on his keyboard. Jonathan was gone. 

He would never hear his laugh again. 

Luke told him of the funeral arrangements, and asked him if he would prefer to tell the guys. 

"You're all welcome." Luke said quietly. "Jon was private, but he loved you guys very much."

When Evan told them, there was silence, then outrage. 

"How could he be so fucking stupid?" Tyler screamed. Anger was the only way he knew how to deal with it. 

"There's no fucking way this is real." Lui said. 

"Delirious...I can't believe this." Brock lamented quietly. 

"I guess...I guess he really was a superhero." Mini whispered. 

And Evan couldn't have put it better himself.


	7. Maidlerious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Delirious and Vanoss have bet going on something and the loser has to be the others maid for the day (outfit included for embarrassment factor)

“No fucking way…there is no fucking way.” Delirious couldn’t peel his eyes away from the screen in front of him. He was actively ignoring the way his best friend was clutching his stomach in pure unadulterated laughter. “You fucking hustled me! You bastard!”

Evan could feel the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes but he couldn’t stop. At this point, his laughter had become a series of wheezes and silent gaping. The look on Delirious’ face made it all the better, as his eyes were burning with surprise and rage. 

“Vanoss! What the fuck?” 

Of course Delirious was right. Evan had completely hustled him. He had suggested Mortal Kombat X, knowing that it was a favorite of his friend’s, and since Delirious was visiting him out in L.A., Evan thought it would be a great idea to use it as a way to execute his devious plan. He let Delirious win two games, before completely annihilating him in the last three. 

He’s had the maid outfit in his closet for weeks. Originally, he was going to dare Tom into it for a Halloween prank, but decided fully that he did _not _need or want to see his friend in the skimpy costume.__

And then he thought of Delirious. The man that he’s had a crush on for almost a year. Evan was the only one in their group that knew what Del looked like, and fuck did he look good. The first time Evan saw him four months ago, it became glaringly obvious that his crush had turned into a full-blown “I’m head over fucking heels in love with my best friend” syndrome. He was tall, taller than Evan, and lean. He was muscular as well. His was a runner’s body, long limbs and lithe. And don’t get him started on his face. Eyes as blue as the Caribbean, and cheek bones that were sure to cut anyone who even came close to them. His jaw was slightly slanted and his bright smile could knock all of the air out of Evan’s lungs.

So when he found the maid outfit in the costume shop he was in with Lui, after immediately rejecting the idea of Tom in it, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to just how delectable and delicious Del would look.

He probably could have asked him outright, knowing that Delirious is a sucker for any type of dare, but challenging him to a game seemed much more fun.

Evan had been practicing with Moo and Nogla. Neither was very good at the game, but the extra playing time gave Evan a chance to learn the moves, and perfect his counters. He’s pretty sure Nogla didn’t talk to him for a week after Evan fucking destroyed him in every single match.

“Jesus, Evan.” Moo had said after one particular practice session. “There’s no way Delirious will be able to beat you now.” Moo knew of course, as he and Evan had been friends the longest out of their little group.

Evan was finally able to control his laughter, and patted his shoulder. “Don’t be so bitter, Delirious. I’m just better.”

“Fuck you! You planned this whole thing, didn’t you?”

Evan attempted to school his features into an innocent one, but he knew that Delirious would see right through it. He always did.

“You’re a fucking dick.” He pointed his finger accusingly. “How much have you been practicing?”

“Pretty much every day with Moo and Nogla.” Evan grinned triumphantly and starting laughing again at Del’s scream of frustration.

“Let me fucking guess, you already have the outfit.” It wasn’t a question, but Evan decided to answer it anyway by moving to the closet and removing a garment bag. He handed it to the older man and winked.

“Don’t forget!” Evan called out as Delirious snatched the bag and headed towards the guest bedroom. “You have to be my maid for a full 24 hours!”

“Fuck you, Fong!” Delirious gave him the one-fingered salute over his shoulder.

Evan sat on the couch while he waited and checked his twitter. He would always be amazed at the artwork his fans did of him and his friends. There was so much talent in the community and Evan liked to make sure that he showed his appreciation. So he went on a retweet spree and the best of them got a favorite. He was nearly distracted enough to the point where he almost missed the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor of his apartment. _Almost. ___

His mouth went dry and his pants got tight as all the blood rushed from his brain. And goddammit, what a middle school, pre-pubescent response he was having to the hot as _fuck _man in front of him. He was an adult for fucks sake. He could get through this without making a mess in his pants.__

Maybe.

He cleared his throat, and tried to look anywhere but at the miles of legs that were peeking out of the miniscule skirt. Delirious must have elected for briefs today, as his tanned thighs were almost completely on display. His shoulders were bare, his collarbones protruding, teasing Evan. He wanted nothing more than to latch on and suck, marking Delirious. He had no idea Delirious would look like this and he found himself completely regretting the decision.

Delirious raised his arms as if to say, “Now what, you royal pain in my ass?”

Evan tried to think of something to say, he really did. But he was also pretty sure his brain was now oatmeal. And the way that Delirious was now looking at him absolutely did not help.

It was like Del could read his mind, or at least his body language. Evan knew how he probably looked: wide eyed and ramrod stiff.

So, with raised eyebrows and a mischievous glint in his fucking gorgeous blue eyes, he slowly approached the couch, hips swinging seductively. Evan would have laughed had it not turned him on.

“Do you like what you see, Mr. Fong? Do you need me to _polish _anything?”__

Evan let out a low groan. “Fuck you, Jonathan.”

Delirious laughed enticingly. “You wish, baby.”

That’s all it took for Evan to surge up and crash his body to Delirious’. His hands flitted under the skirt and grabbed his ass tightly. Evan latched onto his neck, and Del’s hands flew to Evan’s hair.

“Fucking finally.” Delirious gasped. “Who knew all you needed was me in a skimpy outfit. Fuck, I would’ve worn this ages ago.”

“Stop talking.” Evan growled. He knew that if Del kept going, he would tear Evan apart. His voice did magical things to Evan’s libido and he needed this to last. So, finally, Evan went for his lips.

Delirious was everything Evan had ever imagined and he tasted like heaven incarnate.

And for all Evan knew, he was.

"I've got a couple of ideas on how you can serve me, Maid Delirious."


	8. Tattoo Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm a tattoo artist and you come in here all the time to get another leaf on that seemingly never-ending tree on your chest. Do you ever plan on stopping? I'm not complaining, though, you're kind of cute. h2ovanoss, plz. :)
> 
> By Tumblr user lyd2ajar

It was the second time this week, and nearly the seventh time this month, that the extremely attractive Asian man has been in the tattoo shop.

Not that Jonathan was complaining.

And here he was again, sitting in the waiting area, anxiously tapping his foot and very obviously pretending to read the magazine that was open in his lap.

“He’s here again,” Luke was saying, as if Jon hadn’t already seen. “You want me to take it?” 

Jonathan wanted to smack the smug look off of his best friend’s face. The ‘fuck you’ was clear in his eyes. “I got it. He probably just wants another fucking leaf.”

The tattoo was intricate and beautiful. Jonathan designed it himself. It was a gorgeous tree, made out of spirals and elaborate lines. Each leaf had a different pattern and different shapes. The trunk was on his right collarbone, with branches and leaves cascading up his shoulder. The whole tattoo was in black, as the man thought it looked more ‘sophisticated’.

Actual words that left his mouth. 

Every time he’s come in after the original tattoo, it had been to add another leaf to what seemed like a never-ending tree.

Jonathan approached the short wall that separated the shop from the waiting room. He leaned down onto his arms and grinned. “Back again, Evan? Can’t get enough of me?”

The Asian man looked up sharply, returning the grin. “Something like that.” He stood and walked over, the magazine thrown carelessly to the table.

“Come for another leaf?” 

Evan touched his shoulder, almost as if on instinct, and frowned. “Actually…um…” Jonathan quirked his brow. “Yeah…yeah, another leaf.”

Jon dismissed the weird way he was acting and motioned for Evan to follow him. Evan sat in the chair and Jon pulled out his notebook. “Any preference on this one?”

“I trust you.” Evan said, like usual.

Jonathan nodded and went to work. He could freehand, but he preferred to have the design laid out before him. He quickly finished, and showed it to his client.

“Perfect…as always.” He removed his shirt and Jonathan tried not to stare. Evan was definitely muscular with his broad shoulders and defined abs. Talk about perfect.

Jonathan grabbed his tools to distract himself from the hot as hell man in front of him. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen him without a shirt…he could do this.

As he got to work with the leaf, his curiousity was once again peaked. “So, I have to ask, what do these leaves stand for? All the women you’ve slept with?” That was probably unfair, but he was fishing for information.

“Well, I don’t swing towards women…but uh…no, it’s not for how many people I’ve slept with.” He didn’t seem offended by the question, and Jonathan internally cheered at the admission of his sexuality.

He just nodded when Evan didn’t elaborate, and the conversation stopped; the only sound being the quiet buzzing of his needle gun.

“Can I uh…can I be honest with you?” Evan asked suddenly. Jonathan hummed in response, his focus mostly on his work. “I…I don’t really need any more leaves on this tattoo. It was perfect when you did it originally.”

“Okay? So why do you keep adding to it?”

“Because every time I come in here, I want to ask you out. But I chicken out and then ask for another leaf.” And that made Jonathan stop and look up. Evan was looking down at his lap, cheeks red.

“You wanted to ask me out?” Evan nodded and Jonathan thought he was so adorable and shy that he couldn’t help but to laugh. Evan looked up, and his eyebrows knitted together in anger. Jon forced himself to quiet down. “I’m not laughing at you.” He assured the man as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m laughing because of the situation.”

“Oh…I’m confused.” 

Jon placed a hand on his thigh. “You’ve spent all this money when you could’ve just asked me out after the first time we met. I would’ve said yes.”

“And now? Would you say yes now?” Evan’s eyes were so full of hope that Jonathan couldn’t help but grin.

“Fuck yes. I get off at 5. And I’ll pay for dinner.”


	9. Honey, I'm Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song “Honey I’m Good” by Andy Grammer  (Can also be read as Minicat if you substitute Tyler for Evan)

Evan glanced down at his phone: ‘3 Missed Calls from Babe❤️’. He sighed. 

All he wanted was one night to think. One night to decide if his heart was still in it. One night to contemplate if he was ready for the rest of his life. 

The bombshell bartender sauntered up to him, breasts pushed forward and a sultry grin on her face. “Can I get you another one?”

Evan looked down at his beer. This was his sixth, and he was already feeling pleasantly buzzed. His gaze landed back on the bartender. 

He wasn’t gonna lie, she looked good: curvy in all the right places, legs that went on forever, and a pretty face. He could see himself taking her home. She was just his type. 

Well, she used to be. 

His phone buzzed again, derailing his thoughts.  
What the fuck was he thinking?

“Nah, nah, honey, I’m good. I could have another but I probably should not.” And if he stays he might not leave alone. 

“Where are you staying tonight? I get off in 20 if you want to continue this party elsewhere.” She said boldly.

He was sure that better men than him had failed by drinking from that unholy grail. And her ass was indeed heavenly. 

But he had somebody at home. 

“You got me all wrong. My baby already has all of my love.” Evan pushed his beer away.

She touched his arm. “It’s only for one night.”

One night. That’s why he was here right? For one night to make sure he was doing the right thing?

He almost slapped himself for thinking about it. Fuck no. Guilt gripped his soul and wouldn’t release him. The mere touch of the woman’s hand disgusted him. But it wasn’t her. It was his own self that he hated. 

How could he doubt his love? How could he think that there would ever be anyone better for him? Someone who knew him, inside and out?

He needed to get home. 

“Look, I’m sure you’ll make somebody’s night. But I assure you, it sure as hell won’t be mine. ” He slapped a few bills on the bar, ignoring her wide eyes and incredulous face. He was sure that she had never been rejected in her life. 

Evan knew he shouldn’t drive, but he had to get home, and calling a cab would take far too long. 

“I’m coming, baby.” He muttered as he slid into the driver’s seat. He drove slow and carefully, grateful that he was only 10 minutes from home. 

The house was dark and silent as he stumbled through the door and to their bedroom. He stood in the doorway, watching the rise and fall of his lover’s chest as he lay in their king-sized bed. 

His heart burst. This is where he belongs. This is his home. 

Taking off his jeans and his sweater, he slipped into the bed and pulled the man close to his chest. 

“You didn’t answer your phone.” Jonathan said after a moment. “I didn’t think you were coming home.”

Evan nearly kicked himself. How could he let this beautiful man think that he would stray?

“I’m so fucking sorry.” He kissed his neck. “Honey, I’m good. To another I will stay true.”


	10. Jealous Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Delirious gets jealous of some guy Vanoss was chatting with when they went out and they get into a fight and delirious gets really depressed and can't sleep so Vanoss comes in to comfort him cause he knows delirious couldn't sleep and Vanoss tells Delirious he's the only one for him. Idk s'cute 
> 
> From araonzeii on Tumblr

One thing that Jonathan loved about his boyfriend was that he was a very kind and friendly person. Evan didn't usually initiate a conversation with a stranger, but if someone came up to him, he wouldn't hesitate to talk to them. 

Jonathan truly loved this about Evan because Jon himself couldn't be like that. He was an introvert, much more comfortable acting like a fool behind his mic where no one could see his face and judge him. 

And while he loved this about Evan, tonight it was making him a little crazy. 

It had been a long week; their friends had visited and stayed with them. They had just left this morning and the two decided they needed a night to themselves. So they went to a movie and afterwards to a bar for a few drinks. 

That's where they were now: Jon was nursing a beer and trying very hard not to get jealous of the attractive man who was currently making doe eyes at his boyfriend. 

He knew Evan was just being friendly and most likely didn't even realize that the other man was very obviously trying to get into his pants. But he couldn't stop his heart from constricting in hurt. 

It wasn't Evan's fault that Jonathan was insecure about himself. It wasn't his fault that Jon was positive that Evan could do so much better than his damaged self. And it certainly wasn't Evan's fault that Jonathan's first response to his jealousy was to get angry. 

He tried to reel it in but the longer Evan laughed at something the man said, the angrier he got. And for fucks sake if that bastard didn't get his fucking hand off of Evan's shoulder...

Jonathan threw down some bills and jumped up from the bar stool. He draped himself over Evan's back and sloppily kissed his cheek. 

"Let's get out of here, baby."

Jonathan gloated at the surprised and somewhat angry look of the other man. Evan just smiled at Jonathan and nodded. 

"It was nice talking to you, man." Evan extended a hand and Jonathan tried not to growl. 

"Uh...yeah. You too." 

Once they were in the car, Jonathan focused on breathing to keep from blowing up on Evan. But naturally, his boyfriend knew when something was wrong. 

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Evan..."

"I'm not gonna drop it, Jon. What's wrong?"

"He wouldn't stop fucking touching you." Jonathan ground out. "And you kept fucking laughing at him. He wanted to take you home and fuck you."

"You were jealous? Is that what this is about?" Evan shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. 

"Of course I'm fucking jealous! He was all over you and you weren't exactly pushing him off!" Jonathan looked straight ahead. They were almost home. 

"And now you're mad at me? For what? It's not like I went home with him, Jon!" And shit, Jonathan didn't want Evan mad at him. "You always do this! Just because I'm friendly to other people doesn't mean I'm cheating on you!"

He pulled into their driveway and sat in a tense silence for a few long minutes. 

"You should go to bed." Evan said finally, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm going to get some editing done."

Jonathan just nodded. His anger had left has quickly as it had come. Now he just felt numb and guilty. 

As he curled up in their bed alone, he knew that sleep wasn't going to come easily. Or at all. 

Why did he have to get so angry? He could've hit himself. He knew that Evan was innocently talking to the man. It wasn't his fault. But Jonathan had to blame someone, and Evan was the easiest target. And fuck did he hate himself for that. 

Evan was the best thing that had ever happened to Jonathan. They have been best friends for almost 4 years, and together for a year. Jonathan trusted Evan with his life, loved him with all of his heart. Evan moved to North Carolina for him because he knew Jonathan couldn't leave his ailing mother or be too far from his beautiful nieces. Evan gave up his own life to start a new one with Jon. 

And Jonathan repays him by accusing him of cheating and intentionally flirting in front of him. 

The bed dipped and Jonathan melted into the embrace of his lover. Evan wrapped his arms around his waist and tangled their legs together. He placed a gentle kiss on Jon's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously, which caused them to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I know you weren't flirting with him. Even if he was trying really hard." Jonathan whispered to the dark of the room. "I do trust you."

"You're the only one for me, babe. I'm sorry I let you go to bed without talking about it. I don't want us to ever go to bed angry." Evan mumbled into his neck. 

Jonathan gripped his hands tightly. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"I love you. There's no limit to what I'd do for you." 

"I love you too." And it didn't take much longer for the two to fall into a comfortable sleep, wrapped around each other.


	11. I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the picture of Evan playing a guitar from his Instagram. 
> 
> Jonathan has a nightmare and hates sleeping alone. So he calls Evan.

Delirious wasn't truly afraid of a lot of things. Heights frightened him a bit, needles could suck a fat one, and spiders or snakes he tried to avoid completely. 

But he definitely did not like sleeping alone. He was grown ass man afraid of monsters in the dark. 

He had no one to blame but himself; all the horror games he's played lately have done nothing but facilitate that fear. 

Evan kept telling him that he didn't need to play them, that he had no one to prove himself to. But it wasn't about him. He was trying to make his subscribers happy. They enjoyed when he scared the shit out of himself with jump scares. And he enjoyed pleasing his amazing subscribers. They were the reason he was here...and though they didn't know it, they were the reason he was with the love of his life. 

But he was alone tonight, and woke up panting and gasping for air. He couldn't remember what the nightmare was about, but he knew that waking up to the cold, dark room was more frightening. 

He clenched his eyes shut and willed his frantically beating heart to slow the fuck down. 

He fumbled blindly for his phone on the pillow next to him, and expertly turned the flashlight on. He opened his eyes and waved the phone wildly around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

Finding nothing, he finally was able to minutely relax, but not enough to be able to go back to sleep. He glanced at his phone. It was only 11, and his boyfriend wasn't due back for another few hours. 

So he found the next best thing. 

Evan picked up on the first ring. There was a lot of people talking in the background, and Delirious could barely hear him. 

"...are you okay?"

"Evan, I can't..."

"Hold on..." And Evan must have stepped outside because the noise vanished and all Delirious had was the soothing tone of his voice. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"What happened?" Because of course Evan knew instinctively when something was wrong. 

"Nightmare..." Delirious mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you ever apologize." Evan said sternly. "Need me to sing to you?"

Delirious closed his eyes and nodded. Even though Evan couldn't see him, he knew that he would understand the unspoken words. 

Sure enough, a docile, tranquil melody wafted through the phone and Delirious felt his body physically melt into the mattress.

He didn't recognize the song but felt like he was being wrapped in Evan's voice. He was in a cocoon of his warmth and love. 

It was nothing like being actually wrapped up in Evan's arms, but until his boyfriend came home from the event, this would have to do. 

The song was over much too quickly for Delirious' liking and he couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips. 

Evan chuckled deeply. "Don't worry, babe. Let me just say my goodbyes and then I'll be home, okay? Just relax until I get there."

"Hurry, okay?" 

"I will. I love you." He hung up, most likely anxious to get his goodbyes over and done with. Delirious decided to play his own music to drown out the dark aura of the room. 

It was thirty minutes of attempting to stamp down on his panic before he heard the door to his bedroom open. 

His first instinct was to hide, but Evan announced his presence with a kiss to his forehead. "It's just me."

Naturally, Evan looked as good in his tux as when he had left the house for the charity event, and had Delirious not been so anxious, he would have loved to see Evan take it off. As it was, Evan moved quickly to the closet to change, humming a soothing tune.

Delirious recognized this one and grinned. It was the first song Evan had ever sang to him. 

Evan pulled Delirious into his arms and kissed him. 

This is where he felt safe. Now he knew he could finally get some sleep after that nightmare. 

"And I can't help, falling in love with you." Evan continued to sing until the only noise in the room was his Jonathan's quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr to get these first:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals 
> 
> -Dani


End file.
